


Between Wars

by wisdomeagle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Caught In The Middle, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kind of magic that doesn't require thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribbling_elf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scribbling_elf).



Hermione is caught between two men who are bigger than her, angrier than her, but not cleverer. "*Stop,*" she says, and the wands go down, as if there were force beyond words in Hermione's voice. But that's ridiculous; she's never been good at wandless magic, even if Lupin _does_ think she's ready, even if Snape goadingly says she's not.

She's not sure what she interrupted; the bruised look on Lupin's face could mean anything, a lovers' quarrel, or wolfbaiting gone awry. Snape's growl could be anger, or (he pushes across the office, narrowing the idle, sexless space Hermione inhabits) desire.


End file.
